ONE PIECE: LEGENDS chapters 1-2
by onepiecelegends
Summary: OPL is a fanfic series that follows a new hero in the official world of OP. Chapter 1 begins 1.25 years after the One Piece timeskip and begins the journey of a fearless hero who will meet many familiar friends and foes as well as some new ones! The goal is to keep it in line with current canon stories and timelines! Check out current future chapters @ oplegends.


p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"ONE PIECE: LEGENDS/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"a One Piece fanfiction series by PENN/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"Chapter: 1/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"strong style="box-sizing: inherit;""The Legend Begins"/strong/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"-[complete series at .com]-/span/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px; text-align: center;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"***Currently One and a quarter years after the One Piece Timeskip***/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"/Enter a light haired young beautiful woman, standing alone at the shore line of a sandy beach. Its a fair summer's day with a strong class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanShe stares beyond the horizon, her gaze is locked and her body is steady even as a strong breeze continues to whip her golden hair all around class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanShe's grasping a golden coin attached to her necklace, her clenched hand held firmly against her breast, as if the coin could somehow disappear at any moment.\\\ /span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"She's been standing there for about 20 minutes, the wind begins to pick up class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanSuddenly a man begins to approach her calmly from along the shore, his face is mostly class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanHe reaches her, standing beside her he turns to the ocean and seems to match her gaze, as if they're both looking at the same place. span class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanHe inhales deeply but does not class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanThe girl still has not class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanA moment passes, with only the roar of the wind to be heard./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Man: "Did you see him off?"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The woman drops her hand from the coin, and her arm falls to her class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanShe says class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanHer face looks even more class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanThe man frowns a bit./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Man: "He'll be on his way very shortly now. I'm sure he'll make it class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanEspecially with that power of his. [he pauses]span class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanHe will undoubtedly change this world."/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The wind rages quickly, and then seems to calm down./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Woman: "We'll see." She turns around and begins to walk back inland./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"/Exit\\\/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"/Enter a small cabin boat sailing in the middle of the ocean, nothing but deep blue sea water surrounds it. Its late morning, the sun is beaming and the wind is fair.\\\/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A young man fitted in a white tank top and dark blue capris is asleep on the deck of the ship, with his arms behind his head and his hat pulled over his eyes. He's snoring loudly and doesn't seem to have a care in the world. He also has two large black x's marked on his shoulders, one x on each shoulder. The breeze is calm./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"WHAM!/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A large webbed frog hand slaps the sleeping man across the face. He sits up quickly but his face appears to still be sleeping. He rubs his eyes and yawns deeply. He looks to his side and on the deck beside him is a large frog sitting at a height of about 5ft, who also bears a black "x" beneath his eyes, similar to the young man's. A long brown twig and it's giant tongue hang out of his mouth, which shows a huge smile./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Ah… Thanks for waking me, Splash."/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash (The Frog): "Rrrribbit!" he belts with a smile and a salute./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The young man stands up and slowly takes a few steps to the edge of the boat. He lowers the front of his pants and pauses./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Its about time I woke up and got some training in." He says with a yawn, as he begins pissing off the side of the boat. He looks slightly over his shoulder towards splash. "You don't get to where were going without a shitload of training, do ya Splash?" He says with a big grin./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash shakes his head no, smiling back at the young man./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The young man finishes, pulls up his pants and walks to the front of the deck. He lifts one long leg up and rests his foot on the stem of the ship. He lifts a flat hand to his brow, and looks out ahead of the boat, which is slowly moving along in the wind./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Yo Splash, are we still on course with the eternal pose?"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash: "Rrribbit!" Splash nods and salutes him./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Good. I thought we'd see the shoreline by now, but thats exactly why I need a navigator because I have no clue! Hehe!" He laughs./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"He turns and walks to the center of the deck, pauses, and falls forward, catching himself at thespan class="Apple-converted-space" style="box-sizing: inherit;" /spanvery last second. His arms are locked at 90 degree angles with his hands planted on the deck./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "I bet I'll be able to see the shoreline after…. 6,000 push ups. No, 7,000!" He pauses and inhales deeply. "Ready, Go!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"He begins rapidly doing push ups, pausing only a few times to crack his neck or back. The boat is bobbing slightly as he repeatedly pushes off the deck, over and over. From atop the cabin, Splash dives into the water, disappearing below the surface. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"—/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Its been about 35 minutes, the young man is still going at a strong pace and splash has still yet to resurface. It should be noted he's an incredibly strong swimmer and can hold his breath underwater for over 2 and a half hours./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "5,341, 5,342, 5,343…"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A shadow begins quickly approaching the boat from beneath the water at an incredible speed, the young man doesn't seem to notice or simply doesn't care./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "5,366, 5,367…"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"SPLOOSH!/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A figure suddenly emerges from the ocean and lands on the cabin of the boat… it's Splash! He seems startled but he looks down at the young man who begins to stand up. He adjusts his hat and looks down with a grin and a chuckle./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Hehehe, Yupp, I sense it coming… its big!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A huge shadow appears on the water off to the right of the boat. Its quickly becoming even bigger. The young man plants his right foot forward and makes a pair of fists, he's still smiling./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Yo Splash, check how hard I punch this guy, you'll see how much stronger I've gotten!" His grin stretches from ear to ear now./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash: "Rib!" he salutes him./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"All of a sudden the surface of the ocean where the shadow is located begins rising up out of the water. An incredible amount of water is falling off of an enormous object that towers over the tiny cabin boat./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"?: "ROOOOOAAAAAARR!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"A giant Seaking emerges from the water! It has two large, long horns and a long purple, scaly body. It has rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, each one the size of the young man's head. It looks hungry./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Wow! You're huge! … You must have heard I was training and came to spar with me! Hehehe!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Seaking lunges straight toward him with incredible speed, the young man is still snickering from his previous remark. He appears to be off his guard. The Seaking is about to reach him, mouth wide open and the intent to kill in it's eyes./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Seaking: "ROOOOAAARRR!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Just before the Seaking is about to reach the young man and devour him whole, he swiftly kicks his left foot up and drills the Seaking right in the chin, sending his head upward and slamming its mouth closed./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Hey I said "spar" with me, not eat me!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Before the Seaking can recover the young man jumps up towards it's head, he pulls his left arm back as his fist and forearm turn completely black./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "You shouldn't try to eat someone who can kick your ass! LEEEFT HOOOK!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"He launches his left fist right into the Seaking's nose, the impact creates a wave of air which propels outwards in all directions. After an instant the Seaking flies from the young man's fist and is catapulted out of the water, finally landing a good 50 meters away./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash cheers!/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash: "Riiiiibbit!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash looks down at the young man,… except no one is standing on the deck! He frantically looks in all directions and promptly dives into the water. Sploosh! Diving straight down Splash notices a body falling deeper and deeper into the ocean, he swims even faster to catch up. Its, the young man, he's unconscious and sinking fast. Splash shoots his long strong tongue out of his mouth and wraps it around the man's torso. Like a torpedo, he shoots to the surface of the water and jumps up high before landing on the deck of the boat with the young man wrapped in his tongue. He lays him down and the young man coughs up a bit of water. He then leaps up as if nothing happened./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "That was armament haki! I punched him so hard I launched myself over the boat and into the water on the other side! Hehehe! And thanks for saving me buddy!" He says with a huge grin as he pats Splash's head. /span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash salutes him./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash: "Rib!"/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Oh"…/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"He turns toward the front of the boat, in the distance a shore is quickly approaching./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Hehehe"…/span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"He looks down and adjusts his hat. He pauses. Then he flings both arms up to the sky and cheers./span/p  
p class="p4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Finally! We've arrived at the perfect place to recruit strong pirates for our crew! … The great land of JAYA!"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"strong style="box-sizing: inherit;"TO BE CONTINUED…/strong/span/p  
div id="wordads-preview-parent" class="wpcnt" style="box-sizing: inherit; text-align: center; line-height: 0; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;" /div  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Chapter 2/span/p  
p class="p1" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;""A Guding Paw"/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"/Enter a young man and Splash aboard a small boat, they're quickly approaching the docks of Mock Town in the land of Jaya. The sun is high in the sky and beaming down./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The boat is about to reach an empty dock, Splash leaps over from the boat and lands with a thud. The young man tosses a coil of rope over to Splash while hanging onto the end. Splash ties it to the dock and the young man begins pulling the boat to the side of the dock./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"em style="box-sizing: inherit;"Flop. Flop./em/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The young man steps up onto the dock./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Yo Splash! You stay here and watch the boat, I'm gonna check out the town."/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash hops over onto the deck of the boat./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash: "Rib!"/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Hey, toss my wallet."/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash extends his long tongue over the back of his head and into his backpack. He pulls out a small empty sack and tosses it to the young man. The young man snatches it out of the air and smiles big./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Alllright, we'll probably stay in Jaya for a few days until I find an eternal pose for sale, or a navigator! Hehehe."/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash salutes him from the boat as he begins to walk down the dock. He calls over his shoulder towards Splash./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "I'll bring ya tons of food!"/span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"Splash cheers from behind him as he walks further down the dock until finally reaching land. He stops, pulls out a pack of DEATH brand cigarettes, and promptly sparks one up./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"?: "HEEYYY!" A young woman's voice is calling towards the young man./span/p  
p class="p3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 1.5em; color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"span class="s1" style="box-sizing: inherit;"The Young Man: "Huh…" he begins to turn around./span/p  
p class="p1"span style="color: #404040; font-family: 'PT Serif', Georgia, 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 19px;"The voice is from a young woman with short orange hair, she's wearing a large red hat with yellow goggles fixed on top of it. She's running towards him, her large chest bouncing with every step./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"**** FINISH CHAPTER 2 AND MORE AT .COM ***** /p 


End file.
